1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device and a voice control method adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and multimedia players, use voice recognition technology to receive voice input. The same computer generated voice will be used to respond to voice input regardless of which user is using the device. However, different users may have different preferences regarding the kind of voice used in response to their voice input.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problem described above.